


Definitely Not A Big Deal

by TotidemVerbis



Series: HBO War One Shots And Drabbles [6]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotidemVerbis/pseuds/TotidemVerbis
Summary: The Iceman is forced into an intervention and then forced out of his home.





	Definitely Not A Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Super fluffy. Also, there's not enough Gunny love in this fandom. There needs to be more Brad/Mike stuff out there too, so here's my small contribution.

When Mike opens his front door, he's not expecting to see Brad standing in front of him with a duffel over one shoulder and a slightly frantic look on his face. It’s such a surprise that Mike doesn’t even say anything for a moment, just looks up into Brad’s wider than usual eyes as the taller man’s breathing slowly starts to regulate. His first though is: _what the hell happened to make the Iceman look like this?_ His second thought is a little less innocent, and he shakes his head a little to shake those thoughts away and then clears his throat. 

“You okay, Brad?” They’ve spent time around each other during their leave before, enough time for them to be comfortable on a first name basis, but Mike’s still never seen Brad look this out of sorts. 

“I live with Ray Person.” Mike already knew that, everyone knows that because Brad and Ray both complain about the other’s quirks, and Mike raises his brows. 

“Is that an answer or an explanation?” Brad shifts his weight to a different foot, Brad never shifts, and Mike’s eyes drop down to watch as Brad nervously licks his bottom lip. Now Mike’s really getting worried. Brad never shows signs of being nervous. 

“Nate finished his exams, and they sat me down. _For an intervention_.” The last sentence is pulled out from between Brad’s clenched teeth, and Mike just feels even more confusion. An intervention? For what? “They took turns making me talk about _feelings_.” Brad pauses after that and shivers a little, and Mike is about to ask if he’s okay again when Brad raises his head and locks his eyes with Mike’s. “And then they kicked me out so they could have some alone time.”

“Huh,” is all Mike can say. He knew that Nate’s exams were almost over and that he’d been getting closer to Ray, and he was happy for Nate. He still didn’t understand why Brad was at his house though. 

“Hold still for a moment.” Brad’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts, and Mike doesn’t have a chance to say anything or react before Brad’s large hands frame his face and hold him still. Brad’s lips are soft and warm, and Mike catches a hint of Brad’s aftershave before the other man pulls back. Brad’s eyes look warmer up close, and he stays so close that Mike can feel his quick breaths against his lips. “Don’t make it into a big deal.”

“This was your intervention?” The words are said against Brad’s lips, and Brad nods. Then Mike remembers the duffel still on Brad’s shoulder and that he’s been kicked out of his home for at least a night or two. They’re going to have to talk, at some point, but that can wait. Mike fists the front of Brad’s shirt and pulls him into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
